


let’s see what we’ve got (let’s give it a shot)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, small background reference to Mack/Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agent Daisy Johnson gets setup with lab technician Jemma Simmons and it goes far better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s see what we’ve got (let’s give it a shot)

“There you are.” Mack’s voice echoed in the mostly empty gym save for where Daisy stood in front of a punching bag, “You know I was hoping you wouldn’t be down here but I guess I should have figured it anyway.”

 

“I just wanted to work out some steam after our last case.” Daisy sighed and rolled her shoulders back to try to loosen them up.

 

“You gotta get out of here, partner,” Mack said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, “Take in the sights of the city, we hardly get the time to while we’re chasing down the bad guys.”

 

“Well that is our job.” Daisy retorted with an amused grin, “To serve and protect and all that.”

 

“I know you know that’s the cop’s motto, not FBI. And even we need a break. Go on a date or two.” Mack stared at her knowingly, “You know I get out of here any time I get a chance, work on my car. Take Joey out when our schedules match up.”

 

“Hey I play games with you when we’re on breaks.”

 

“I mean have a life outside this place, you’re gonna let it consume you if you’re not careful.”

 

Daisy made a face at him, “You sound like Coulson.”

 

“Well boss might have a point. Ever since that old partner of yours turned crooked you’ve been non-stop.” Mack gave up going around it subtly, opting for the blunt truth.

 

She sighed, her head dropping a little, “That obvious hunh?”

 

“A little.”

 

“All right, what did you have in mind?” Daisy relented.

 

Mack grinned at her, “Bobbi has a friend that works in the labs she thinks you might like.”

 

“A lab rat? You’re setting me up on a date with a lab rat?” Daisy sounded incredulous. “What would I talk to them about? I don’t know science-y stuff. That’s why we have lab guys.”

 

“Think of it as a chance to learn more then.” Mack shrugged.

 

Daisy groaned, “Mack if I get lectured about science on a date…”

 

“So you’ll go?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I don’t have much a choice considering you’ll pester me until I do.”

 

“I’ll tell her you said yes then,” Mack walked over, clapping her on the shoulder, “I don’t think you’ll regret this Daisy.”

 

“I hope not…”

 

~~

 

She was running late which hardly seemed like the way to make the first impression but she had really expected they’d be doing a dinner not a lunch and since it was her day off and the one time she got to sleep in Daisy didn’t think she could be blamed much.

 

She made it to the restaurant in record time still and tried to catch her breath before she walked in, taking a surreptitious glance through the window of the door to see if she could see her date.

 

From what Bobbi had told her she’d be looking for someone with brown hair and wearing a cardigan, which didn’t seem like much of a description to go on but from the corner of her eyes she spotted a woman who could fit such a description.

 

What Bobbi hadn’t mentioned was the inquisitive eyes that read every detail of a menu in front of her or the way her nose scrunched up in the cutest way when she read something that clearly didn’t seem appetizing. Or how her hair kept slipping from behind her ears and she’d have to push the soft looking hair back absent mindedly.

 

“Mack I may have to thank you,” Daisy mumbled and then took a deep breath to steel herself and walked in and over to the table where the woman was sitting.

 

She looked up when Daisy arrived, brown eyes blinking, and then she smiled widely at Daisy.

 

“You’re Daisy then?” She asked, a British accent noticeable.

 

Daisy nodded, dumbstruck, and waved, “I’m sorry, it was Jemma?”

 

“Yes,” Jemma was still smiling at her, “Please have a seat, I feel a little awkward with you just standing there.”

 

“Oh, right.” Daisy dragged the chair out and dropped in it with a thump. “So…what looks good?”

 

“Well,” Jemma’s smile turned a little sly, “I wouldn’t recommend anything with garlic.”

 

Daisy caught on the meaning to that and began to laugh, “Good to know, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

If this date was already heading for a kiss she wasn’t going to argue.

 

A waiter came by and took their drink order, giving Daisy time to skim through the menu, glancing between it and Jemma and tapping at the table to think of what to ask Jemma next.

 

“You know I never see in the labs.” Jemma broke the ice, “I’ve met Mack a few times though and he’s mentioned you.”

 

“Is that why you agreed to go out with me?” Daisy asked.

 

Jemma shrugged, “I was curious, see he also mentioned how you got your job…”

 

Daisy broke off into a groan, “Not that story please.”

 

Jemma blinked innocently, “About a young hacker who hacked into the database and was unorthodoxly offered a job by Coulson.”

 

“I was still a teenager back then. I seemed like a good idea at the time.” Daisy sighed and then grinned, “And hey it got me to this point and meeting you.”

 

Jemma raised an eyebrow as if to concede to the flattery.

 

“How did you come to work in the labs?” Daisy asked curiously.

 

“I just wanted to help people. Working for the FBI in the labs seemed like the best thing to do.” Jemma replied.

 

“But in America, I mean, correct me if I’m wrong and you’re just putting it on to impress me, which kudos, but you’re British.”

 

“A fair observation,” Jemma tilted her head a little, “Fitz and I were recruited to work in MI-5 and then headhunted by the FBI. We figured it didn’t matter where we worked so long as we were helping and we were curious to see the way Americans handled proceedings.”

 

Daisy whistled, “That’s…impressive.”

 

“So I did impress you after all then.” Jemma smirked.

 

“Well anyone who can deal with all those sterile lab environments and likes analyzing blood results is impressive to me, cause I’d get lost the second I look at them.”

 

“You seem quite impressive yourself Daisy, being specially recruited by Coulson and having the top record for number of cases solved in a month.”

 

Daisy couldn’t help the proud grin on her face, “You’ve looked me up then.”

 

“I felt it necessary to do my research as thoroughly as possible.”

 

“Is there anything I can tell you that you don’t know then?”

 

“Your favourite colour perhaps.” Jemma joked and Daisy laughed.

 

“Blue, for the record. You know I wasn’t sure about going on this date.” Daisy confessed, “I thought I’d have nothing to discuss. Or you’d lecture me about science techniques or something.”

 

Jemma’s eyes were mischievous as she looked at Daisy, “There’s still time.”

 

Daisy snorted in amusement and then rested her head on her hand, elbow on the table, looking at Jemma curiously. “I feel like I’ve been remiss not doing some kinda check up on you now.”

 

“I thought you were checking me out right now.” Jemma said, smiling.

 

“Well,” Daisy grinned widely, “Beyond that.”

 

“That is what this first date’s for though, to get to know one another and all that.” Jemma took a sip of her water, “But if it makes you feel any better I only researched into because I was little nervous.”

 

“You’re doing great, for what it’s worth.” Daisy assured her, “Funny, smart, looking amazing.”

 

There was a small smirk on Jemma’s face at that, a look of pride to go with the flush in her cheeks.

 

“I see we’re acing the flattery section of the first date.”

 

“Is there a checklist or something I don’t know about?” Daisy joked and she hadn’t actually expected Jemma to look so sheepish over that and she blinked, laughing after a second. “No way, you have a checklist?”

 

“I like to be prepared! I told you that!” Jemma defended herself, groaning. “It’s a mental one of sorts. I didn’t write it out.”

 

“Weirdo.” Daisy said but with affection in her voice and Jemma caught on to it, relaxing a little.

 

A comfortable silence fell over them and Daisy took advantage of it to look over the menu so she actually could order something when the waiter came back.

 

“I do think this is going very well though.” Jemma said as she looked over her own menu still, one hand lying on the table and smiling with her eyes as she looked at Daisy over top of the menu.

 

Daisy reached out so her fingers brushed over Jemma’s, hands in a loose hold, “Yeah. Me too.”

 

~~

 

She found Mack the next day in the garage working on his car.

 

“Judging by that smile I take it things went well.” He said, looking over at her.

 

“I think I’ll be taking any evidence we get down to the labs from now on,” Daisy offered, pretending like she was sounding altruistic and Mack snickered at her. “Just for the record we’ve got another date tonight.”

 

“You kissed yet?” Mack teased.

 

“No,” Daisy said, clearly lying by the wide grin goofy grin on her face and it was obvious she’d been thinking about Jemma and the kiss for most of the day.

 

“Uh hunh,” Mack shook his head, “Glad you’re happy, Daisy.” He turned back to car after flashing her a smile.

 

“Thanks Mack,” She said and turned to walk away, thinking that she had just enough time to buy some flowers for Jemma before their date tonight.

 

Perhaps some daisies, an unsubtle reminder of herself.

 

Jemma would appreciate the humour in that, she thought and continued to have the sappy grin on her face as she left.


End file.
